Easy Life
by D.Tears
Summary: My second Kigo. Shego make decison in middle of night, stay or not to stay. Sorry not so good with summary's, also OneShot story.


_**Easy Life**_

_**-I don't own characters, Disney owns them. I only own the poet/lyrics in this story and what I write. I know my spelling isn't right but I hope it doesn't bother much. If it keep, sorry then.-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I been shut down doors behind me**_

_**Walking out for never coming back**_

_**When there's no home, no love, it's been easy**_

_**Coming one day leaving soon before tears broke down**_

_**It's been easy life**_

Shego opened her eyes slowly, her eyes didn't focused for nothing, when she let her gaze traveled to walls of room. She sit up on bed, chilly air hit on her naked body. She let her feet touch the warm carpet on floor. Shego took her suit from floor, but before she slip her feet on it, she stopped.

_**I'll be gone by wind**_

_**Never waste time for goodbyes**_

_**And somehow I still found myself beside you**_

_**My mind told me to get up and go**_

_**But I can't leave**_

****

Shego turned to look smaller person other side of bed. Younger woman's peach shaded skin was glimmered with soft moonlight what was flowing in to window. Shego's eyes traveled sheet line from her waist to naked back. And there to her red hair, what was flowing on sheets like flame of fire. Shego reached to kiss red head's soft skin middle of her shoulder blades. 'Why all peoples on the earth, I ended here in your bed, my sweet enemy, Kim Possible...?' Shego thought when her lips touched skin.

_**I don't want to know why I can't leave**_

_**How you holding me here**_

****

Red haired woman smiled and opened her eyes. Looking at black haired beauty.

"Are you leaving?" There was sad tone in her voice, because someway she knew that dark beauty was planning to leave. Just like every other nights. And was excepting that things went back to whey they have been. But there wasn't any answer from Shego. "You leaving again?" She asked again, holding her tears what burned her eyes.

"Kim..." Was Shego's quiet word.

_**But don't say I'm love**_

_**No, no way, I won't say it**_

_**I don't need your sweet talk of empty promises**_

_**I don't need to be in love**_

****

"If you want go, go now..." Kim tried fight so Shego wouldn't hear tears in her voice. "But don't except me to pretending that this all never happened... I need you..."

_**I want keep going my easy life**_

_**Please don't hold me down**_

_**Let me go, go on my never ending highway**_

****

Shego felt pain in her heart when she silently looked at young hero. 'She just want me to stay away from illegal and stealing, nothing much.But like everyone others she doesn't want me to change.' Shego though. 'She's isn't holding me down...'

Shego reached out to kiss Kim. "Please, no, Shego..." Kim tried not to give up to Shego's sweet touch. Tears was sliding, burning wet trails down to her cheeks.

Shego looked deep in red haired beauty's eyes. Reaching to lick one of tears away gently. Making Kim blush.

_**But you aren't holding me down**_

_**That's why I keep returning back to you**_

****

"I don't go away." Shego whispered. "I don't think I'm able to leave." She let out words that even she wasn't expecting herself to say. Shego's hand caressed gently Kim's smooth skin.

"Shego..." was only word what Kim get out, when she looked eyes wide at green skinned woman.

"But don't ask me to say I love you, because I can't. Not yet." Shego said slowly, looking at Kim. Who was smiling gently at her foe, her lover and love of her life.

"You staying here is next best thing..." Kim slipped to sit younger woman's lap, warping her hands around older woman. Burying her face on Shego's neck. Placing sweet kisses all over her skin making Shego smile. 'You idiot changed me... and that's why I love you...' Shego thought, kissing Kim's shoulder gently.

_**But maybe all I wanted ever in my life**_

_**All I ever needed **_

_**Is you, here in my arms**_

****

Kim let out big yawn, making Shego laugh.

"Let's go back to sleep..." Shego whispered on Kim's ear. And lay down to bed, warping her hands around Kim, who was settling down against Shego's body. Shego looked down to red haired beauty before looking up to roof, smiling slowly. And drifted to sleep.

_**And I can't go back to my old life...**_

_End_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Author's last words:**_

_Thanks for reading my story. _

_I wasn't actually planning to write this story I only write poem about part of myself. But it ended remind me of Shego. Some crazy way. So I write this one-shot story. Even it actually to almost like my first story 'It's just that feeling'. I just end up place them to bed (not that way, you and your dirty mind). Maybe because I like myself lay down my bed. _

_ There is few strange point out of Shego, like that when Shego's thinking how Kim isn't change her, even staying away from illegal but trying change her person. Sorry if I made it little bit messy._

_So sorry if this and it does have same kind story that my last one. I even actually start to write little longer story and try not to put those to in bed... xD But I think that on the way I do._

_Until then, see ya..._


End file.
